1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proxy process technique of implementing a proxy process in a network system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses communicably connect to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, a network system in which computers and peripheral devices connect to each other via a network has prevailed with the development of the network technique.
As a peripheral device, a multifunction type peripheral device called an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) becomes popular. A recent MFP incorporates advanced application software (to be referred to as a device application hereinafter).
In this situation, the MFP is used not only as a data input/output device for a computer, but also as a server device which provides various services. At present, this allows the advent of a network system built from only MFPs.
The network system built from only MFPs suffers the following problem when applied to an environment such as the office. When the user inputs a job from a predetermined MFP using a device application, but the MFP has a heavy load or does not have capability necessary to execute the device application, the job ends without any process.
In a conventional network system, the user deals with this case by waiting for his turn of the job process or going to another MFP to start the operation again. Recently, however, there is proposed a proxy process technique of causing another MFP to execute a job using a network (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-35867 and 2000-47772). This technique contributes to user friendliness.
However, the conventionally proposed proxy process technique requires registration of an alternative device in an original device in advance, and fixes an alternative device. When the system configuration changes upon addition/deletion of a device, change of an existing device into an optional device, or the like, the alternative device registration setting of all devices which register alternative devices must be changed.
The same device application as that of an original device must be installed in an alternative device with a license (authority to execute a job process). As described above, the conventional proxy process technique requires change of settings every time the system configuration changes, also requires various settings made for each device in advance, and are not user-friendly.